


Croques are something special.

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Sander: I made croques.  
Robbe: I don't want crouqes.  
Sander: I didn't make you croques. This is mine.  
Robbe: why did you tell me then? .  
Sander: it's a conversation starter s -.  
Robbe: it's a bad conversation starter.  
Sander: oh? We're conversing. Checkmate.


	2. Did you eat it?

Robbe: did you eat my croques?   
Sander: *mouth full of croques* no?  
Robbe: then what's that red sauce on your hands? Looks like tomato.  
Sander: its paint.


End file.
